Problem: For an arithmetic sequence $a_1,$ $a_2,$ $a_3,$ $\dots,$ let
\[S_n = a_1 + a_2 + a_3 + \dots + a_n,\]and let
\[T_n = S_1 + S_2 + S_3 + \dots + S_n.\]If you are told the value of $S_{2019},$ then you can uniquely determine the value of $T_n$ for some integer $n.$  What is this integer $n$?
Solution: Let $a = a_1,$ and let $d$ be the common difference, so
\[S_n = \frac{2a + (n - 1)d}{2} \cdot n.\]Then
\begin{align*}
T_n &= \sum_{k = 1}^n \left( \frac{2a + (k - 1) d}{2} \cdot k \right) \\
&= \sum_{k = 1}^n \left( \left( a - \frac{d}{2} \right) k + \frac{d}{2} k^2 \right) \\
&= \left( a - \frac{d}{2} \right) \sum_{k = 1}^n k + \frac{d}{2} \sum_{k = 1}^n k^2 \\
&= \left( a - \frac{d}{2} \right) \cdot \frac{n(n + 1)}{2} + \frac{d}{2} \cdot \frac{n(n + 1)(2n + 1)}{6} \\
&= \frac{n(n + 1)(3a + (n - 1)d)}{6}.
\end{align*}We are told the value of
\[S_{2019} = \frac{2a + 2018d}{2} \cdot 2019 = 2019 (a + 1009d),\]which means the value of $a + 1009d$ is uniquely determined.  Then the value of $3(a + 1009d) = 3a + 3027d$ is uniquely determined.  Thus, we can determine $T_n$ for $n = 3027 + 1 = \boxed{3028}.$